


I Have Not Forgotten (Don't You Forget About Me Sequel)

by Lexi_Lowe



Series: Don't You Forget About Me [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Sequel, anna kendrick - Freeform, ben platt - Freeform, dont you forget about me, rebel wilson - Freeform, skylar astin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Lowe/pseuds/Lexi_Lowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Don't You Forget About Me".<br/>Now that Beca and Jesse are living in heaven as angels, they have two options. They can live together in holy matrimony as Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson. Or, they can continue seeing their friends by watching over them as their guardian angels. That was a no brainer, but choosing their friends came with more obstacles than they thought. Follow Beca and Jesse in their crazy, love filled afterlife as they fight to protect their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introthingy to the Thingy with A Lot of Words That People Can Understand

Previously on Don't You Forget About Me:

Beca and Jesse were in an awful wreck leaving Beca in a coma. Jesse was crushed when he heard that Beca may never wake up but he kept his faith. It paid off. To everyone's astonishment, she woke up but there was a catch. She woke up with memory loss.

Jesse spent months trying to get her memories to return to her and he eventually ran into some luck of both types. After a passionate night with the love of his life, the memories came flowing back but they were too strong and it messed with Beca's brain damage.

It was all too much and she died but the doctors were able to revive her. Half an hour after being revived, her friends and family began telling her to wake up. She was confused but it became clear as she awoke, for real this time.

After finding out that she was indeed in a coma from a wreck, Bumper broke the devastating news that Jesse didn't make it out. Her heart was broken and she went into cardiac arrest. To the dismay of her friends, she died of broken heart syndrome (is an actual thing), for real this time.

After one last glance at her still living friends she walked into the light to the one thing she knew couldn't live without. Jesse. They reunited with a passionate kiss before planning their eternal life together. And that's where we left off, let's continue!

*Beca's P.O.V.*

"It is, isn't it? And it's ours. We can finally be together forever, without the stresses of living." he (Jesse) said as held me close to him.

"Forever." I repeated. "I love the sound of that."

"Let's go." Jesse said after a moment of silence. He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. "Where are we going?" I asked. He let me go and turned to look at me. "Home." he answered with a smile before running off laughing like the kid I know he is, leaving me to chase after him. Even in death he's still that big goofball that I fell in love with freshman year of college.

After catching up to him, he stopped running and intertwined his fingers with mine. Our bodies gently pressed together as we walked down the street, hand in hand. "So, how did you...." I trailed off, trying not to be insensitive. "Die?" he asked. I nodded and he took a deep breath before explaining.

"I took the blunt of the wreck. I knew that I couldn't stop the collision but I also knew that I could save you, or die trying. When I realized that frantically spinning the wheel wasn't helping, I quit. Instead, I quickly unbuckled and covered you, protecting you with my body. When it was all over, I woke up and saw the medics pulling us out of the car. You weren't awake and, though I felt myself slipping away, I held on until I heard the medics say you're alive. When I knew that you were not ok but alive, I stopped fighting. I wanted to live but I couldn't fight anymore. I knew it was my time so, I let go."

"Wow. And I thought I suffered a slow and painful death." I said without realizing it. "Yeah, what was that? How were you the one to die of a broken heart?" he asked. I scoffed a little. "It may surprise you to know that I do have a heart."

"Oh I know you do, I'm not saying you don't but, nobody would've guessed you'd be the one to die of a broken heart. We always thought that you would die of reckless behavior and I'd be the one to die with a broken heart afterwards. Not the other way around."

"What can I say? You didn't just own my heart, you were my heart. When you die, so do I." he came to an abrupt stop. He looked at me, a smile on his face. "Your use of the past tense of words makes me nervous. Has another man taken residence in your heart?" he gently pushed the loose hair behind my ear. I lifted myself onto my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No. My heart is all yours. It always has been, always will be." his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips inched closer to mine, the space between them becoming smaller and smaller until his lips slid over mine, making the space extinct. His hand ran up my body until his fingers rested slightly on my chin and he untangled his lips from mine.

"You don't know how much I've missed this. he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against mine with the words. "I think I have a pretty good idea." I replied. He moved his hand to cup my cheek before retangling our lips. 

"Ok, let's head inside." Jesse said when he pulled away. "Inside here?" I asked pointing at the house in front of us. "Yeah. This is our house." 

"Jesse, that's not a house. It's a mansion." he chuckled a little. "It's heaven, Bec. Everything is thousand times better. Now, come on." he stuck his hand toward me. I eyed the house once more then grabbed his hand. We stepped through the threshold and I was immediately awed by the beauty. "Wow, this is amazing."

"And that's only the first part, wait until you see the bedroom." he said with a little wiggle of his eyebrow. I just snickered at him and continued admiring the house.

I was studying a beautiful piece of artwork (woah, so not me) hanging on the wall in the hallway, not paying attention to things around me. A pair of arms suddenly wrapping around my waist followed by a chin resting on my shoulder, startled me. "You seem very interested in that painting."

"Sorry, it's just so unique." with it still resting on my shoulder, he cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow at me. "You're interested in the painting?"

"I'll have you know, I like more art than just music."

"Oh that's why you like me." he said jokingly. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Yes because you are just God's masterpiece. You are so impeccable that I just have to study every inch of you until I can't stand it anymore."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I snickered a little at the hint of sexual humor in that sentence. "Living room's right there. Make yourself at home while I go get us a drink." he kissed my cheek before releasing me and heading to where I assume the kitchen to be located.

Continuing to admire my new home, I slowly walked in the direction that Jesse had pointed me in. I made it to the doorway but still dragged my eyes slowly along the interior of the hallway. When I laid eyes on the living room, I was immediately distracted from what's on the walls and focused what's on the couch.

"Jesse!" I got my boyfriend's attention. Keeping my eyes on the distraction, I awaited his response. "Yeah?" his voice echoed down the hall. "Were you expecting company?" my question was followed by a crashing sound down the hall and Jesse appearing at my side. 

"What are you doing here?"


	2. The New Job

Chapter 1~ The New Job

Please ignore any mistakes.

"So let me get this straight. We could be guardian angels and see our friends again but they won't be able to see us?" I asked the men that called themselves, The Elders.

"That is correct. This job is not about mingling with the living, it is about protecting them." The modern sounding Elder answered. "Protect them from what, exactly?"

"Anything. If we can prevent them from dying then we do it." The same Elder answered. "Uh huh. And why do you want us specifically?"

"Because Rebeca-" the smarter sounding Elder started but I cut him off. "It's Beca." I corrected him.

"Beca, we have been watching over you your entire life. You have always had the perfect mixture of brains, strength, and heart. It was not until you fell in love with Jesse that these characteristics became of the same strength, making you a tough human. Now that your an angel, you have only gotten stronger and that is the type of angel we want as guardians."

"Then why do you want Jesse?" I asked, getting an offended 'hey' from Jesse. "If we did not have him then the two of you will never see each other again. We knew that there was no chance of you joining us if that happened."

"Good point." I agreed. "Besides, he is willing to do almost anything to the protect the ones he loves. How do you think you were awakened from that coma?" I was about to ask what he meant when the hunky sounding leader cut in.

"You do not have to have your answer today. Sleep on it and the two of you can come by to see us tomorrow. We will discuss this in full detail and you can give us your final decisions then."

These memories of last night have been playing through my head all night. The thought of being with my friends again is wonderful but I don't know how well I would do under all of that pressure. I need to think about this and what helps a woman think more than a nice, long, hot bath? Nothing and that's why I'm doing exactly that at this very moment.

I'm in the midst of thinking when Jesse walks into the bathroom. My mind falls clear of guardian angels and fills with my amazing angel boyfriend. "I see you're doing some serious thinking." He said as he eyed the steaming bubble filled water that has engulfed my body.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a small smile. "No." he said as he knelt down beside the tub. "I just know you enough to know that when your in a steaming tub with fruity bubbles, it usually meansyou're thinking about an important decision."

"This is a lot of thinking for one girl. You wanna jump in and help me?" I asked him jokingly. He chuckled as he pushed the hair behind my ears. "As tempting as that is, no can do. Sorry baby, but this one is your decision. But, I can give you my advice if you'd like." he offered. I gestured for him to continue. "I think, that you should do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Honey, just because you see it in movies doesn't mean that it's all that glamorous in the real world." he rolled his eyes and chuckled again. "I'm not all about movies, Bec. I have actually done the whole guardian angel thing before. It's fun."

"You? Were a guardian angel?" I asked, shocked by his words. He answered with a slight nod. "No way. Whose?"

"Yours."

"Sh*t, seriously?" his serious expression gave me my answer. "Wow. You have surpassed every guy that I have ever met in the romance category." Looking deep into my eyes, he smiled before leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip and I parted them. His tongue slid into my mouth and met mine. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips slide over mine and our tongues dance gracefully. His hand cupped my cheek as he kissed me soft and slowly.

"I love you." he whispered against my lips. "I love you more." I replied. I caught a glance of his lips as they tugged into a quick smile before finding themselves connected to mine once again.

After a few moments, he pulled away completely and I whined as I immediately missed him. "Don't worry, this isn't finished yet. But for now, we have to go." he said with a smile. I sighed then slowly dragged my body out of the water. Steam expelled from my skin and I felt Jesse's eyes on me as they followed the movement of my body. I snapped my fingers in his face and his eyes darted up to meet mine. "Can I have that towel?"

"Right. Yeah." He grabbed the towel that was sitting on the sink beside him. With a smirk, he walked closer to me until our noses were almost touching and he held the towel between us. I smiled as I grabbed the towel, my fingers grazing over his. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the tub, Jesse's eyes still following me.

"Can you stop staring at me? It's weird." I said, pulling on my undergarments. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking." He explained. "About?" I asked as I pulled my pants up. "How lucky I am that you chose me?"

"Well duh. Who else would like me?"

"You mean besides the whole male population at Barden, and Chloe?" he asked. I just eyed him as I grabbed my shirt, not comprehending what he means. He motioned to my body and it dawned on me. "Let me rephrase that question. Who else would be able to deal with me?"

"Oh come on, give yourself some credit. You're sweet, talented, and hot. Who wouldn't want you?" he asked as I pulled my shirt on. "Ok Mr. Kiss a*s." I said with a playful tone. "The point is, I didn't want anybody else. You were the one that caught my eye and stole my heart. I love you. Always have, always will." He smiled at my remark and I returned it with a smile of my own. "And as for Chloe, I love her and all but there was never a chance for us."

"Because you love me?"

"No, because she's a she." He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course part of it is because I love you." He smiled as he lightly rested his hands on my waist. I gave him a soft kiss before pulling away to finish dressing.

****

"So after this meeting, I think we should spend sometime alone." Jesse said as we walked down the street, side by side. "Didn't we just do that?" I asked with a smile. "Yes but I mean spend some time really alone."

"I don't know, Jess. I like literally just died yesterday." I said. "I know and that's why we should do it. When I first died, I had no one to help me through the disorienting time but you do."

"And you think that having sex will help me?"

"No." I raised my brow at him. "I think making love will. What's better than loving each other?" I chuckled as we stopped in front of the building we were told to meet at. "Ok, I'll think about it."

"There's no need. I already know your answer." I didn't know what he meant but when he started leaning closer, it clicked. I laid my hand on his chest, stopping him from moving any closer. "Woah buddy, it's not gonna be that easy." He just looked at me with that beautiful smile. "But I'll still let you kiss me."

He chuckled as he grabbed my waist and pulled it against his. Our lips barely touched when someone cleared their throat. "Mr. Swanson, Ms. Mitchell. If you're done, we're ready for you." The smart and unamused Elder from yesterday said. Jesse and I pulled away, feeling awkward, and followed the Elder.

"Do you think he heard all of that?" Jesse whispered into my ear as we trailed behind the Elder. "He heard it." The Elder answered. "Do you think he was weirded out?"

"He was but he's choosing to ignore it." Jesse and I looked at each other and snickered. "Here we are." The Elder said obviously amused by our short conversation. Jesse and I thanked him as he held the door open for us.

We stepped inside to a big, white room with nothing but a table and chairs in the middle. The other two Elders from yesterday were already there and I could hear murmurs as they quietly exchanged a few words. "Ah, Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Swanson. Right on time." The average looking one said when Jesse and I caught his attention. The leader turned to greet us and I was immediately awed by his handsome features.

"Geez, Bec, he's not Ryan Gosling. You could at least try to hide the fact that you think he's good looking." Jesse said with an unhappy look planted on his face. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? My girlfriend is just fawning over our future boss, it's all cool." He said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. His jaw clenched and I couldn't help the chuckle. "Jesse, you can relax your jaw, I'm not fawning over him. When I look at other guys, I hold them to a standard. None of them have reached that standard yet because that standard is you."

"Really?" He asked me to reassure him. "Yes. Jesse, there is no reason for you to get jealous of other guys 'cause you're the only guy I want." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss before lacing our fingers together and joining the Elders at the table.

"Are you two ready to get started?"

**** 

"Got it?" the smart Elder asked. This meeting has only lasted about fifteen minutes and he's already done explaining the everything. "Yeah, I didn't catch any of that." I answered, feeling a little stupid. The smart one took a deep breath but his leader stopped him before he could speak. "You are a little smarter than the average angel, maybe it will be best if I take this one."

"Thank you. He uses way too many big words." I thanked the leader. He nodded his head and began to reexplain everything. 

"The Gaurdian Angel system is sort of like the humans law enforement system, except we do not arrest or kill, we are here to protect from all of that. You will be assigned a single person and you are to protect that person from death until it his or her time to die. There is a rule that usually keeps most angels from joining us. When you are assigned to someone, you cannot converse with other angels unless your humans converse with each other. Take the two of you for example. Say we take Jesse and we assign him to your father and you to his. The two of you will never see each other again unless your fathers were to converse." Jesse grabbed my hand and I held his tight, I don't like the sound of that rule. 

"There is no need to worry, Mr. Swanson. Knowing how stubborn Ms. Mitchell is, we are willing to bend the rules a little to be sure the two of you are with soulmates like yourselves. It will; however, be up to your humans to keep it that way." the smart one assured us. "So, what do you say? Will you do it?" I looked from the Elders to Jesse as I thought intently about my response.

"Ok, I'll do it." the Elders became a little giddy but quickly caught themselves. "But, you have to be sure that Jesse and I can still be together." 

"Of course. Now, before you leave, there is one thing that you have to know. It is probably the most important rule for a gaurdian angel to remember." the average Elder spoke his first words through this conversation. I motioned for him to continue and his leader took over again.

"If you fail to protect your human from death before their time, you will be stripped of your wings and sent to live on earth with the rest of the fallen angels."

"You didn't think to tell me this very important piece of information before I accepted the job?" I raised my voice a little. Before they could answer, something clicked in my head. "Wait, if that's true, then why isn't Jesse a fallen angel? Wasn't he my gaurdian angel?"

"I see he told you." the leader said then looked at the braniac to explain this time. "When you died, it was your time. Jesse did everything he could to awake you from that coma and he succeeded. The moment Bumper told you about Jesse's demise, we forsaw the heartbreak and there was nothing Jesse nor we could do to stop it. Jesse was successful at his job." I nodded. "So if I were to become a fallen angel, is there any way I can find my way back to Heaven?"

"Well there is one way. If you were to perform a miracle and save a life from something so destructive that not even we can save the human, then your wings will be returned. But, this is very unlikely because our guardian angels are very good at their jobs. They protect their people before they get to the point of no saving." The average Elder answered.

"Well that just made this job ten times scarier."

"Don't worry baby, you'll be amazing." Jesse said then pulled my hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. I watched him as his lips pressed against my skin, momentarily forgetting the Elders were in the room. "I love you."

He smiled and connected his lips to mine. One hand still laced in his, I cupped his cheek with the other. The leader cleared his throat and we reluctantly pulled away. "Ok, please do that on your own time, it is kind of gross."

"Sorry."

"We should get you guys out of here because I really do not want to see the follow up of that. So, you start tomorrow. Someone will be by to take you through the steps but, as of now, I suggest you two spend some quality time together. You deserve it."

"We can leave now?"

"Yes, you can."

"Great thank you, uh, I never did catch your name."

"And you won't, at least not until I deem you worthy enough of knowing." I raised a brow at him. Normally, I'd fight to get my way but since I'm dying to get Jesse alone I just blew it off. "Ok, see ya later then. C'mon Jesse." I grabbed his hand and ran for the door.

****

"Jesse!" I yelled with laughter as Jesse chased me into the house. He followed me as I ran up the stairs. I took a moment to laugh when he tripped over one of the stairs. Almost immediately, he darted toward me again and I shrieked and ran.

I ran down the hall to our room. I threw the door open and crashed onto the bed. I watched the doorway, awaiting Jesse's presence. After a few seconds he burst into the room, scaring the h*ll out of me, and jumped on top of me. I let out a squeal of laughter as he rested his head on my chest, out of breath.

"Maybe you should use some of your movie time to be active. Then maybe you wouldn't be so tired." I said as I ran my hands through his hair. "I'm not tired, your boobs just make a very comfortable pillows." I chuckled and carefully pulled his head off of my chest. "While you're at it, cut back on the popcorn. You're sweating butter."

""If I'm sweating butter then you're sweating beer."

"Then I must taste very good."

"I'll be the judge of that." He said with a small smile. Without a moment's hesitation he leaned forward and licked from my neck to my ear. "Ew, Jesse!"

"Little salty. Maybe I just need another taste." Before I could stop it, his tongue was running up the other side of my neck. "Gross." I whined as I attempted to remove the saliva from my neck. Jesse chuckled at my failed attempts as his body pinned my arms to the bed.

"Don't be such a baby. How is that any different from when I do this?" He began softly kissing my neck and I became motionless. His touch immobilized me and I closed my eyes as I gave into the pleasure.

"Or this?" He whispered into my ear before closing his mouth around it. "Or this?" He lightly trailed his tongue across my lips before pressing it past them and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

His body shifted enough for me to retrieve my hands then pressed against mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt and our lips separated as I pulled it over his head. His lips immediately refound mine and the kiss became deeper than before as I trailed my fingertips lightly down his chest. My fingers found his happy trail and I teased it causing him to groan.

Getting me back, he slid his hands under my shirt and lightly traced his fingers across my back. I arched into him as his fingers inched closer to my bra. With one swift movement he unsnapped my bra and removed it, along with my shirt, from my body. I moaned as I felt his lips slowly move down my chest. I felt his hot breath hit my skin as his warm lips pressed against it. When he came to the waistband of my jeans he stopped and I rolled over, taking dominance over him.

Pulling my hair out of my face, I leaned over and kissed him passionately. Keeping my lips connected to his, I reached between us and began unbuckling his belt. Finally pulling it loose, I whipped it through the loops of his pants and threw it across the room. "Your enthusiasm is such a turn on." Jesse said between kisses and I released a giggle into his mouth. Rolling over, he pulled away and ripped my pants off.

I laughed when he fell off the edge of the bed while pulling his pants off. "You think it's funny, huh? Why don't you join me?" I laughed harder as he pulled me off of the bed and on top of him. "You're such a weirdo." I said with a smile as I rested my chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. He caressed my cheek and stared back into my eyes. "Kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said then smashed my lips to his. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me up so to have better leverage. I held his face in my hands as his fingers gently dug into the skin of my back. "We gotta get off this floor." Jesse said, pain laced in his voice. I pulled myself off of him and onto my feet.

He stood and stretched his back out before slowly pulling me into yet another passionate kiss. "I'm so over kissing, when are you gonna take me?" I asked when he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "Now." He quickly answered and threw me onto the bed then crawled on top of me. He pulled the blanket over us and....well, I think you can guess what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Oh my God, I am so terribly sorry this took so long!! I know you all were waiting and thank you so much for being patient. I can't believe this took so long it's just, there's a lot going on right now.
> 
> First of all, school is here UGH. With school comes responsibility and with being in honors, I have to keep my grades up and I'm currently working on raising a D-. Then, I had to do this paperwork for National Honor Society. Then, I got an admissions letter to Ball State Academy which will be preparing me for Ball State University. And, I have to practice for choir. I got my phone taken away and recently got it back and, oh yeah, my partner/sister is not much help with this. Also, I've been switching between books. I've been working on this one and my We Are Titanium (another Pitch Perfect Fanfiction) book.
> 
> Anyway, back to this book. I'm sorry for the late update, I hope you're not angry with me. Also, I hope this is a good update because I'm not really fond of it but, as I said, my sister hasn't been much help.
> 
> So, y'all just keep being y'all and I'm outta here to work on the next chapter (which will hopefully be done sooner than this one was)!!


	3. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a very late update and I am sorry. I keep forgetting about this account. If you like this and want more stories and faster updates you can follow me on Wattpad. I am always on there so I can reply to comments and PMs right away. Hope you follow and enjoy! :)

Chapter 2~ Angels

*Beca's P.O.V.* 

I woke up to the sun pouring through the windows, burning my eyes and causing me to squint. I was still naked and Jesse was laying behind me, arms wrapped around my stomach holding me close. I leaned back and my back pressed against his chest. His skin was warm on mine and it got warmer as his grip around me tightened. I smiled as his lips pressed against the back of my neck.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side." he lightly sang into my ear and I giggled. "You're a goofball."

"I thought I was a weirdo."

"You're both." I said, turning my head just enough for his lips to connect to mine. He lightly brushed his lips against mine but he didn't kiss me. Instead, his lips retreated and he pulled his body away from mine. "Sh*t." he cursed under his breath, not counting on me hearing it. "What's wrong?" I asked. I turned to face him, and as the sheets pulled tight around his body, I saw just what he was talking about. I was barely able to choke back the laughter as I squeaked, "Oh."

"Yeah, this wasn't supposed to happen." he pulled the sheets away from him, trying to hide it the best he can. "Jesse, it's okay. It's natural. Besides, it shows me that you're still sexually attracted to me." I said in my best sexy voice as I slid closer to him. He lifted his arm up so I could slide under it and a smile formed on his face. "Well, that's an advantage for you, but how am I supposed to know if you're still sexually attracted to me?"

"I guess you just gotta trust me. Do you?" I asked, my lips just inches from his. "There's no one I trust more." he answered and I locked my lips to his. His tongue jolted into my mouth as his hand worked the sheet down and cupped my bare boob. I moaned into his mouth, and just as I was about to deepen the kiss, the door to our room flew open. It connected to the wall behind it with a loud bang, scaring the h*ll out of us and causing me to bite Jesse's lip.

"Sh*t, I'm sorry." I said, worrying about Jesse's now bleeding lip as he worried about covering my naked body. After I wiped the blood away and he had the sheet wrapped around me again, we turned to confront our unexpected visitor. 

"What the h*ll, Bob? Don't you knock?" Jesse adressed the visitor. "Sorry man, just doing my job. I didn't expect to find people eating each other this early."

"We were kissing, not eating."

"Not according to your lip." Bob said with a stupid grin. "You scared her. It's not her fault." Jesse stood up for me. "Whatever. Are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" I asked. "Oh my word, she speaks." Bob said sarcastically. I don't even know this guy, but I already do not like him. "You, my dear, have the liberty of taking a tour with me as your tour guide. Be careful, I'm quite charming and you're quite attractive. I may just have to steal you from this dork." I rolled my eyes at his statement and turned to Jesse. "What tour?"

"You'll go on a tour to explore the angel world and get used to the environment before your first day as a gaurdian angel." he explained. "You're coming with me, right? I don't wanna be alone with him."

"Don't trust yourself around me? I wouldn't either. I mean, look at me, I'm gorgeous. You're pretty d*mn gorgeous yourself. I can't wait to get my hands on those goodies." Bob said, staring at the sheet laying above my chest as if he could see through it. I clutched the sheet against my chest and curled closer to Jesse. His arm snaked around me as he gave Bob the evil eye. "Definately." Jesse asnwered my question. "Ah, come on. He's just gonna ruin our fun." Bob whined.

"Don't you wanna get with this?" he continued. "Not even in your dreams." I replied coldly. "I already have Jesse and he's more man, well angel, than you'll ever be." Jesse's glare turned into a half smile, and noticing we weren't going to give....ever, Bob backed off. "Whatever. I'll be downstairs. Hurry and get dressed." he said then left, closing the door behind him.

"I thought angels were supposed to be peaceful and not that creepy perv everyone hates." I said when Bob's footsteps were no longer to be heard. "Yeah well, some of them are peaceful. Others, can't let go of their past life. Bob is in the second category. He used to be captain of his high school football team, total jock. No brains just completely conceited and very big headed. He died in a car accident a day before his state champiomships, he was drunk and stupid."

"Wow. So he thinks he's still the popular stud that can get any girl he wants with the wave of his hand?"

"Pretty much. I don't have to worry about him with you, do I?" his question shocked me and kind of angered me. "Have you ever had to worry about me when we were alive?" I asked with a bit of snark. "I'm sorry, stupid question." he apologized with a slight smile. "Very."

"I just, I worry sometimes. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust guys. You are a very attractive woman and guys are all over you. I am used to it, but I don't like it."

"Now you know my fear with you and girls." I replied. "Promise me it will always be us, me and you, Beca and Jesse." I smiled, "Jeca for eternity. I promise." I, meshing ours names, promised and meant it. He smiled that warm, beautiful smile that melts my heart. Cupping my face in his hands, he pulled my lips to his and finished the amazing kiss we started earlier.

**** 

About an hour later, Bob informs Jesse and me that we have finished half of the tour and it's now lunch time. I know what you're thinking, you're in Heaven, everything is perfect, you don't get hungry. Well, you're wrong. Living in Heaven is actually proving to be a lot like living on Earth with the exception of death because you can't die if you're already dead.

We grab some food from a nearby food cart and seat ourselves at a picnic table. Jesse sat with his legs on either side of the bench seat, and not having gotten any food, he watches me as I eat. I feel his eyes on me and I can't stop the smile as it forces its way onto my face. "Do you want something?" I asked, turning my head to face him. "Yeah, those lips." I giggled as he connected his lips to mine.

"Gross. Can you cut that crap out?" Bob sat across from us with a big, soft pretzel. Jesse and I pulled away and he went back to staring as I went back to eating. It was quiet and awkward.

Jesse began placing light kisses on my temple. I smiled and pulled away but he didn't give up. He cotinued kissing me, moving his lips lower, pulling my earlobe between his warm lips. I pulled away from him, farther this time, and he grabbed my legs and looped his arm around my back, pulling me to him. He held me tightly against him and began showering me with kisses as I laughed and struggled to release myself from his grip.

"Jesse stop!" I yelled, out of breath from the laughter. He halted and held me in his arms while I tried to catch my breath. "You guys are adorable." Bob said when my breathing slowed down. "It makes me want to hurl."

"You're just jealous." Jesse retorted. "Of your relationship? No. Of the fact that you have that fine piece of a*s on your arm? Just a little." Jesse's face started turning red as he filled with anger. Trying to avoid a fight between them, I grabbed Jesse's hand and changed the subject. "So, Bob, do you wanna tell us a little bit about yourself?" I asked.

"No, but I'm guessing you aren't gonna give me a choice, are you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Well, I got here by driving drunk. Before my accident, I was the captain of my football team, reigning champions. Man, the girls at school were all over me, and it wasn't just the students. The teachers loved me. I was always able to pass every class without a doing a lick of work. Well, unless the teacher was a woman, then there was some work, if you know what I mean." Bob gave us that weird look. "Gross." Jesse mumbled.

"Maybe to you, but not to them. And your girl here will be agreeing with them soon enough." Bob eyed me and Jesse got angrier. "You know, you're gonna end up getting your a*s kicked if you don't stop with the flirting." I said, holding Jesse back before he leaped over the table. "Psh, whatever." Bob blew me off. I just shrugged my shoulders and released Jesse. "Okay, but I'm not going to hold him back next time."

"Fine by me. Just leaves you free to hold me. Now, let's go." Bob got up and headed to a nearby trash can with his food. "Can I kill him, again?" Jesse asked when he was away from earshot. "Don't worry about him, Jess."

"How can I not worry about him? He's non-stop flirting with you and it's disgusting! I hate when guys want you." I chuckled as I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him onto my lips. I kissed him soft and passionately before releasing him. "Don't worry about him because you've got me. Remember, Jeca for eternity."

"Jeca for eternity." he repeated and leaned down and kissed me again. "Ugh! Come on guys. I would like to keep my lunch down." Bob whined, pulling us apart. "Okay, let's finish this d*mn tour. I'd like to take you on a tour of my own." I gave a Jesse a weird look and he quickly caught on. "Not like that! There are some places I wanna take you. Then maybe some of that, if you're up for it."

"Let's go!" I said, suddenly eager to finish this.

**** 

"And this, is what I call The Headquarters. You were here at the beginning of all this and this is where you'll do your yearly evaluation." Bob explained the big building we had previously been in with The Elders. "Yearly evaluation?" I questioned, indicating for him to explain. "Yup." he replied, completely missing the hint so I turned to Jesse.

"They make sure you still qaulify for the job and they check up on how you're doing with your designated human." he explained. I nodded and turned back to Bob. He looked annoyed with Jesse but kept his cool. "That's it. That's the whole guardian angel chiz." he monotoned. "Finally! Let's go!" I grabbed Jesse's hand and began walking in the direction of our home.

"Uh, guys. You can't leave without me." Bob said as he trailed behind us. "Part of my job is to walk you home, so could you wait up?" I rolled my eyes and Jesse let out an exasperated sigh, but we stopped walking and waited for Bob to catch up. "Okay, now we can leave." Jesse laced his fingers with mine and we began to walk home again.

Jesse and I were having a coversation, paying no attention to Bob, until I felt a hand on my a*s. At first, I thought it was Jesse's but I quickly realized his in mine so there was only one other person's it could be. Letting out a small shriek, I reached back and removed his hand. I jumped to the other side of Jesse, who was on his last straw with Bob. As promised, I didn't stop him this time.

"That's it! You f*cking punk! I told you to lay off my girl! You just crossed the line!" Jesse yelled as he got closer to Bob. "What are you going to do?" In response, Jesse rammed his fist into Bob's face, knocking him back. I reacted to his action with an oh my, partially due to the fact that I didn't think he had it in him but mostly because his surprise manliness was a big turn on.

His face was busted and bleeding but Bob didn't give up. He steadied himself and charged at Jesse. Jesse dodged him and kicked his feet out from beneath him. He collided with the ground and Jesse turned him to look at him, winding his hand to punch him again. Bob was on the verge of tears as he begged for my help.

"Beca please! Please get him off and I'll stop! Just please!" he begged. Believing he had enough, I knew Jesse had to stop. I walked over and grabbed his arm before he could let it drop to Bob's face. I pulled his face to look at mine as I talked sweetly. "Jesse, he's had enough baby. Let him go. Come on, this isn't you."

"He won't stop."

"Yes he will. I think he understands now. Come on." He slowly loosened his grip on Bob and wrapped his arms round me. "Get the h*ll out of here." I told Bob when he raised to his feet. "But, my job."

"You should've thought about that before hand, now go before he changes his mind." Wiping the blood from his lips, Bob nodded and walked in the opposite direction. I pulled Jesse's head up and rested his forehead on mine. "Sorry you had to see me like that."

"Don't be, you were sexy." he chuckled. "Beating the crap outta someone is sexy?"

"Just kiss me."

**** 

"So, will you get in trouble for beating the crap out of Bob?" I asked Jesse as we approached home, hand in hand. "Nah, he's just a tour guide. Someone they didn't deem intellect enough to pull off being a gaurdian angel. They probably won't even notice."

"Being dead really isn't any different than being alive."

"Except they've made everything 1,000 better." he pinned me to the wall of our house and slipped his hands under my shirt. "Minus the sex. That's completely us." he said softly as his head leaned closer to mine. "Mostly me. I'm pretty amazing." he laughed at my joke before slowly connecting his lips to mine.

We kissed soft and slow until I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking to enter. Accepting, I parted my lips and his tongue met mine. My nose pressed against his cheek as we kissed harder and deeper. I moaned as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around him, and pressed himself against me. Air became an issue for me and I pulled away but he continued. He moved his lips down my neck and I could barely keep hold of him as his lips sent sparks of electricity through me.

"Jesse." He understood and removed me from the wall. Reconnecting his lips to mine, he carried me inside. We couldn't make it to the bedroom before everything began taking place. He dropped me on the couch and pulled his shirt off before reconnecting his lips to mine. He grabbed the back of my neck and held me to him as our lips ferociously danced. I pushed him away and slid my shirt off before straddling his lap.

I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his. He moaned as he trailed his hands up my back, his fingers slipping under my bra band. I felt him fiddle with the clasp until it snapped loose. After allowing him to pull it off, he pulled my chest against his and leaned forward until my back was against the couch.

His lips moved down my neck to my chest. Once he reached them, he snapped the button of my pants loose and pulled them off of me. Lightly trailing fingers across my legs, he leaned up, and once again, our lips connected. I rolled over and we went crashing to the floor. We laughed but didn't stop. I worked his pants off and, well, you know what happened from there.

****

"Sh*t, that was amazing." I said between pants. Naked, Jesse and I were sprawled on the floor, side by side. We were sweaty and panting but completely satisfied.

"Award winning amazing." I rolled over and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm snaked around me and his chin rested on the top of my head. "I'm gonna miss this when we start our job."

"We'll still have time together, Bec. And no one can see us." He informed me. "I know, but still." It was quiet as we sat there, just enjoying each others company.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked. I sat up and searched for my pants. When I found them, I pulled my phone out and checked the time. "Wow, it's already 6." I answered.

"Wow. Wanna get some dinner and hand out? Watch a movie or something?"

"You still love movies, huh?" I asked with a smile. He just smiled and I took that as my answer. "Ok, sounds great."


End file.
